


The Best View

by PastelTrashKing (AnthonyEStark)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyEStark/pseuds/PastelTrashKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga finds it hard to not look at Daichi’s arms when he has a front row seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best View

When Suga agreed to helping Daichi bake bread earlier that day, Daichi had assumed that he would do more than just sit at the table and answer Daichi’s questions every now and then - although he didn’t mind the company.

“Are you even planning on helping?”

“Nah.”

“So you’re just going to sit there?”

Suga hummed in agreement, sitting politely in Daichi’s kitchen even though they’ve known each other for years and he should know he doesn’t have to be so polite. Daichi couldn’t help but notice how Suga’s eyes flickered from Daichi’s face to his arms, lingering longer on the small section of skin showing where one of his sleeves has been tugged up.

He turned his back to Suga - so that he couldn’t see his grin - and then tightened the apron before rolling up his sleeves all the way to his elbows, turning back to the dough on the counter.

With the feeling that he was being watched, Daichi glanced up to see Suga’s eyes fixated on his arms kneading the dough, along with a pink tint across his cheeks.

Daichi pulled his eyes away to look at the dough and decided to tease Suga a bit to take his mind off of how pretty the other guy looked. “Enjoying the view?”

“Wha- What view?”

He glanced up again to see that Suga has looked away and the blush was more prominent now. “Oh, it felt as though I was being watched,” Daichi grinned.

“Could have been anyone.” Suga was still avoiding looking at him, so Daichi started kneading the dough again, glancing up until his eyes met the other guy’s.

“I knew it!”

“Shut up. You’re the only interesting thing in this kitchen.”

“So I’m ‘interesting’ now?” Daichi chuckled, watching how Suga tried to duck his head to hide his blush, “But, correct me if I’m wrong, I think that it’s my arms you’re the most interested in.”

Suga’s eyes widened and Daichi couldn’t help but find him cute. He brushed his hair away from his face and instantly regretted doing it when he felt the stickiness of his fringe, along with the dusting of flour across his face.

“There’s a bit on your face.” The grin was clear in Suga’s voice and Daichi would be amused too if it wasn’t for the fact that he had dough clinging desperately onto him.

“Oh, really? I didn’t notice.”

There was a giggle from the other end of the kitchen and Daichi’s eyes follow the sound to see Suga getting up and coming towards him.

“Let me help.” Suga brushed some flour off of Daichi’s shoulders - the glancing at Daichi’s arms blatantly obvious by this point.

“You know,” Daichi forgot about sorting out his hair and smiled down at the other guy, “You’re pretty interesting yourself.”

“It’s hard to not look when I have a front row seat.” Suga’s face was on the verge of being bright red by this point.

Their eyes met, Daichi took a chance and he leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Mai, who gave me the idea and is also an amazing friend~ I hope you have a great birthday!! ( ^ 3 ^) ~ 
> 
> This is unedited so if there's any mistakes then please tell me! I'm over at pasteltrashking on tumblr if you want to talk to me~


End file.
